This Forbidden Feeling
by Nightmare Key
Summary: Sting and Lucy are siblings. What would happen when Sting can no longer suppress his feelings for Lucy? Will Lucy accepts his feelings or will she turn to another? Will they be together or can they only stay as family?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A CRACK-FIC. I love Sticy pairing but I also love Nalu. Wanted to try writing a Sticy fanfic. I also wrote a Nalu fanfic-Natsu and Lucy (My sacrifice). Please check that out as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

_**This Forbidden Feeling**_

Lucy dragged herself out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. It was only 7 in the morning but she had morning duty that day so she had to wake up early. The water felt nice and cool on her skin. She wanted to submerge herself in the tub a little longer but she knew she would be late if she did. Grudgingly, she got out. Reached for a towel and wrapped it around her. She made her way to her closet and donned her school uniform. It consisted of a white blouse and a navy blue blazer covering it as well as a black skirt. She wore black socks covering her legs all the way to her knees. Her brown outdoor shoes completed it. She tied her usual hairstyle, the right side tied up to a high ponytail while the rest left free to fall just below her shoulders. She made her way down the stairs and saw a familiar blonde eating his cereal at the counter.

"Nii-san. Morning!" She called out to him and gave a small wave. Just like her he donned on the same uniform except he had on black pants. He had on his usual smirk and pointed to the cereal beside him.

"Not today. I'm going to be late for morning duty. Why are you up so early, anyway?" Lucy made her way to the dining table to make herself some toast to grab and take with her.

He gave a shrug. "The National Basketball Competition among schools is coming up soon. Coach says we have to start training everyday for it. We have morning practice starting from today. I'm the captain so I can't just skip it. I'll lose respect, ya know?"

"Yeah…yeah…If they only knew what you're really like at home. They would have lost that respect a long time ago. Nobody knows how bad you get around transportation. Maybe I should show them some pictures I secretly took during that overseas trip we had." Lucy said, laughing too hard her sides began to hurt.

"What did you say? Get back here, you!" He tried catching her but she had avoided him. Snatching her satchel bag on the chair and making a grab at her peanut-butter toast. She placed it in her mouth, half of it sticking out. She turned around, fisted her hand and stuck out her forefinger and middle finger together making a small salute and dashed out of the door.

"That girl…She shouldn't show me that kind of thing. Damn it! I'll really lose control of myself." Sting said, ruffling his blonde hair. He was thinking of how nice it would be to bite off half of Lucy's toast that was sticking out of her mouth. They might even brush lips. He was always wondering how they would feel like. _Would they be soft?_ He shook his head. He should not be thinking this way. She was his sister after all but he could not help it. He just could not stop thinking about her.

"Damn it! Why are we siblings?" He punched the wall to his left still staring at the door where Lucy had exited from.

**That is the first chapter. I'm really sorry that it's really short. I promise that it will be longer for the second chapter. Please read and review. I accept your opinions so please tell me what you think. Thanks! Nightmare Key signing off. :**


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare Key here! ; This is the 2nd chapter. Thank you for reading my fanfic. I love you guys. :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters all belong to Hiro Mashima.

**Lucy was still giggling, remembering Sting's expression. He was always teasing her anyway. It was her chance to get back at him. Especially for walking in on her taking a bath yesterday night. **

**She could see the building of her beloved school in the distance. Academy of Fairy Tail. The school consisted of talented students from every sector. Be it sports, arts or studies. All the students are talented but…weird in some sort of way. **

**Her classmate, Gray Fullbuster, is talented in the art of sculpting but he has a habit of stripping whenever or wherever. There's Erza Scarlet, the beautiful and reliable student council president. Except for the times when she gets angry or the fact that everyone is really afraid of her wrath. She is a really great friend. She was the one who showed her around the school when she had transferred. It was not even her duty to but she said with a smile on her face how happy she was of having someone to talk to without them running away or cowering in a corner. Lucy pretended she never heard that part. She had a great respect for Erza. Her friend who not only excelled in mostly everything especially fighting techniques like karate and judo but also in understanding her best. Of course, she also believed her best friend, Levy Mcgarden, understood her. They were book buddies since the first time she found out that she and Levy had the same taste in books. Romance being their favorite genre.**

**Then, there's Natsu Dragneel. The first ever boy, besides Sting, who had actually teased her and even called her name wrongly. Isn't Lucy an easy name to remember? How the hell did he confuse it and turned it into Luigi? That's not even a cute name or a girl's name in that matter. She let out a sigh. No need to get frustrated over an idiot. Even though that idiot is one of her best friends. Just like Sting, Natsu was also part of the basketball team. Who knew he would be talented in that besides his talent to keep on thinking about food 24/7.**

**When Lucy had finally reached the school gate, she realized there were not many students present at the moment. It was only a quarter past seven. Besides the basketball and the swimming club who were practicing for upcoming national competitions, there were no other students at the classroom block yet. She went in and made her way to the lockers where her indoor shoes were kept. She neatly replaced her outdoor shoes with her indoor ones and made her way up to her class in the 2****nd**** level. Her class was the third classroom from the right of the staircase which was situated in the middle. She slid open the door to her classroom and quickly did what she was supposed to do in the first place. **

**Roughly around 10 minutes, she was done. She was slumped over her chair at the last row of the class closest to the window. She opened it and felt the breeze caress her cheek. Her hair was gently waving in the wind just like the sakura trees outside. **

**Admiring the scenery, she remembered a time when she was about eight and Sting, ten. That was the first time they had actually spent time together as a family. Her father had finally had time off from work and they had decided to go to a festival celebrated by their town every spring. **

**She remembered how she had held Sting's hand as they visited every booth. His hands were bigger than hers and the warmth coming from them made her feel safe. Like she was protected and treasured. They had been separated from their parents but to Lucy having her big brother there was good enough. She had a wonderful time and enjoyed every single moment. Sting had won a lot of prizes but he insisted that she take it despite her protests that it should rightfully belong to him. When she had finally felt tired, Sting lead her away from the festivities. The chortling of children and the chatter from the visitors ebbing away into the background.**

**Sting had brought her to a high and quiet place so she could relax. They could also watch the fireworks up-close from there. There was a lone wooden bench and they sat on it. There was an awkward silence. It went on for a few minutes until Sting spoke up and faced her.**

"**Did you enjoy the festival? I never thought it would be that much fun. We never really went to one before. Guess this would be our first and most memorable one, huh?" He said, his lips lifting to a smirk.**

"**I …had…fun. I wish we can go here again next year and the year after that and after that too."Lucy said, her innocent face looking up at him.**

**He looked away and placed both his arms behind his head and said, "Maybe we could. Even if mom and dad don't come. We can still go together…if that's all right with you having your big brother along."**

"**That's not a problem because I really enjoy being with you, Onii-san. I really, really love you with all my heart." She said, her eyes twinkling and her hand doing a fist pump.**

**Sting had a tint of red on his cheeks and felt lucky that he was not facing her direction. "Stop saying cute things like that." **

"**Why not? I really meant it." Lucy said, looking up at the sky littered with shining stars. **

"**I think the fireworks are going to start soon!" She said, jumping off the bench in glee.**

"**Lucy, you know…I…I also…lo—."However, before he had the chance to finish his sentence, the first round of fireworks had already started. There was an array of magnificent and interesting firework displays. It lasted for awhile and it had ended just as quickly as it began.**

"**That was the best thing I have ever seen in my life."Lucy said, plopping back down to the bench. "Oh yeah, onii-san, what was it you were saying just now? Before the fireworks had begun?"**

"**What? Oh…nothing important. Let's head back."**

**She was going to pester him until he said it but he had already started walking back to the direction of where they had come from. She pouted her lips, disappointed and followed right behind him.**

"**-cy…Lucy…LUCY!"**

**The said girl jumped up in surprise. "What? Did something happen?"**

**Levy let out a sigh. "It's time we get to the hall for morning assembly. Good thing you finally came back from wherever world you were in just now. I looked like a mentally deranged person calling you and getting no response. It was like I was talking to myself."**

"**I'm sorry, Levy-chan. Just remembering old times." Lucy placed her palms together like doing some sort of prayer.**

"**I can guess…from how you kept on smiling to yourself for let me see…maybe 15 minutes. It was definitely a nice memory then." **

**Lucy gave the petite, blue-haired girl a nudge. Earning a small giggle from her.**

"**Let's go. We don't want to be late." With that, the two left and quickly made their way towards the direction of the hall.**

**That was the 2****nd**** chapter. Just as I had promised I wrote it longer for you guys. Please tell me what you think. Nightmare Key signing off. : m**


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare Key here! :D I would like to say thanks to all of those who have read and especially to those who have reviewed. I love you, guys! ; Glad to hear that you enjoy the story. Without further ado, here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail not me.

Lucy, along with the whole student body, was waiting for the headmaster to make his greeting. Feeling bored, she looked around and her gaze stopped on a blonde with the same shade as hers except lighter, three classes to her right. It was Sting. Just like her, he was feeling equally bored…maybe more. He kept on yawning and looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up. She giggled to herself. They were far apart since he was older and was one class above her.

Just as she was about to turn her head back, she saw his turning to her direction until his gaze ended at her. Blue eyes like a lightning flash against her chocolate ones. He gave her a smirk and mouthed. _**Missed. Me. Already. **_

She felt her face go red and she veered her attention straight ahead and was glad that the headmaster had finally come. Principal Makarov looked to be about his early sixties. He was at least only 3-4 feet tall like a miniature grandpa. He was wearing a suit no matter what the occasion. He had a bald spot in the middle of his head but his sides showed off wiry hair that sticks out. She had never seen a principal like him before but in this school anything is possible. Weird principal…weird teachers…weird students…Nothing surprises her anymore. Even if cats begin talking, she would probably just look on and think it's the norm. Since arriving in that school, she's been freaked out so many times she could hardly count anymore. Guess it wouldn't be surprising after meeting everyone else studying there…with their weird habits and stuff. However, even with all that she still loved her friends just the way they are. They were there for her

Especially during times when she needed them most. They never left her and she would also do the same. That's why she loved them so much.

Even with her attention straight ahead, she still felt Sting's stare on her. Hot, like branding her. Soul-deep. It was like they were the only ones there. Her and him. She gave a little shiver and fought the urge to look back to his direction, wanting to see his expression. Was he still smirking or was he now laughing at her for looking away with that embarrassed look on her face? _Wait…why should she care? It's not as if she should care what her brother thinks of her, right? _

She heard the headmaster clear his throat and she was brought back from her delusions. With his right hand on the microphone, the principal shouted "BRATS! I know you all are working hard especially the basketball and swimming club. You better give your all, you hear me? We don't want anyone crying just 'cause they never gave it their best and regret afterwards." He paused for awhile to catch his breath and released a sigh. "I just don't want to see all your crying faces afterwards. Everyone here is praying for your success. No matter what the results we would always welcome you with open arms and we'll strive harder together for the next obstacle to come. Everyone here is Family. We don't let things remain as it is; we change it and make it better. FAIRY TAIL, ALL THE WAY!" He raised his right hand, making an L-sign with the three closed fingers faced to him, and raised it high in the air.

Everyone followed with cheers and laughter. "That's Fairy Tail, for ya!" and "I love Fairy Tail" were heard resonating in their tight-spaced hall. The principal excused himself as tears were beginning to form on the corner of his eyes. He muttered "Damn brats…" before he began walking out of the hall, ending morning assembly.

Lucy felt moved by the principal's speech and was glad she came to that school. She was still thinking about it when an arm snaked around her shoulder. She was greeted by a grin from a salmon-colored hair teenager. "Natsu…" she said, scrambling away from him. Well, about 10 meters away from him. She still has Not gotten used to that despite it being done to her everyday. There was a slight tint of red on her face.

"Hi, Luce. You going home early today?" Natsu said, still grinning.

"Nope, I have to help Levy set-up the banners for…" She stopped mid-way, her eyes becoming bigger. "For? What is it?" Encouraging her to continue.

"Ummm…nothing. Nothing at all. Oh…would you look at the time, we better hurry before Mr. Gildarts comes." She said ignoring the question and changing the topic.

Natsu became pale. Probably remembering what had happened when said teacher had almost thrown him out the window for being late last time. Not noticing her fidgety appearance and her sudden change in topic he pulled her arm and took her hand in his, saying "Let's hurry, then."

She gave him a nervous smile and looked away guiltily. She almost ruined the surprise. Good thing, she remembered and kept her mouth shut. She and Levy had been working on it for weeks and was about to put up the finishing touches. She would rather die now than to let Natsu see it before the basketball competition. The corners of her mouth lifted to a smile when she remembered what she had sewed on it and at the same time her heart was giving a small pitter-patter. Good thing, he was walking in front of her or else he would have seen the blush spreading across her face.

She looked at Natsu's hand and how his dwarfed hers. She could feel his abnormal heat through his hands and was glad he was holding her like this. Like she was protected and treasured.

_Protected and treasured? Like how Sting had held her during that time, in her memory._ She nibbled on her bottom lip. Why does she keep on thinking about him lately? She just couldn't help thinking about him? She glanced at Natsu's strong back; he was someone who could protect her. Then, why was she thinking about how Sting would always protect her no matter what? How she would, and Always feel treasured by him?

She shook her head. _What is wrong with me?_ She felt utterly confused and could not understand what she was feeling.

"You, okay?" Natsu looked at her, worry in his eyes.

"Fine. Just…fine." She couldn't look at Natsu straight in the eyes. He turned his head back round and continued dragging her to their classroom. Lucy's smile had turned into a frown and as they reached she didn't expect her feelings would change her life forever.

**A flower of sin was beginning to bloom inside of her.**

Sorry that it's rather short. It's 1 plus where I am but I wanted to update because you guys are waiting for this chapter so I had to give it to you all. :D Of course, it's also to celebrate the end of mid-year exams for me. I'll update as fast as I can and I hope you guys continue to read my stories. Please read and review! Nightmare Key signing off. :


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare Key here! A big thank you to all readers especially to those who reviewed. I love all you guys! ;) I know I said I was going to update as fast as I can but I was caught up in schoolwork and our CPU crashed-meaning all my chapters are gone. We had to buy a new one so it took time. Sorry about that. Anyways, it is now school holidays here so I will make sure I write a lot. Here is chapter 4. Enjoy! ;)

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima still owns Fairy Tail.

The bell rang indicating the end of class for the day. Lucy slung her satchel bag on her shoulder and made her way to where Levy was.

"Levy, do you have everything we need?" Lucy said, looking around like a madwoman.

"Lu-chan, what's wrong?" Levy turned her attention to the blonde, confusion etched in her face.

"It's nothing, Levy-chan. It's just that…well… I'm scared that Natsu might find out before the basketball tournament." Lucy confessed, pursing her lips.

Levy gave her a smile, reached out for her hand and went on their way to the home economics room.

"Warm-ups! We will be doing passing and shooting drills. You guys know the routine. Let's go!" Sting said, silencing the rowdy bunch. Natsu paired with Sting and began passing the ball to and fro. After a while, he started to voice his growing concerns about the blonde girl.

"Hey, Sting! Do you know what Lucy's been up to recently? She won't tell me." Natsu grumbled, catching the ball with one hand.

"Nah. She didn't mention anything. Why? Did something happen?" Sting, his brow creased, caught the ball effortlessly and passed it back to Natsu.

"Forget it. I'm just worried. She's been acting kind of weird lately. Even more than her everyday weirdness." Natsu grinned, catching an overhead pass and passing it back to Sting the same way.

Sting was clearly bothered but was able to hide it well with an air of nonchalance. He was definitely going to get to the bottom of Lucy's weird behaviour. For now, he had to focus on practice. How was she affecting him like this? He could only think of her. Nothing else. He wanted to be there for her. Anywhere. Anytime. He grit his teeth. Anymore of this and he would really pounce on her. _Seriously, stop it! _He should really get a girlfriend…soon. Why did that idea not sit right with him? _Damn it! _He dribbled the ball he had caught and went off to join the rest of the team for shooting drills.

"Finally, done!" Lucy wiped an invisible sweat on her forehead. She stared at her work and admired it.

"Lu-chan, it looks so pretty. Natsu will love it! Unlike mine…" Levy motioned to her poorly-sewed banner.

"Thanks, Levy-chan. Yours looks nice too. Gajeel will be on his knees." Lucy laughed, fanning herself. Earning a blush from the petite blue-haired girl.

"You're just being humble. If it comes to books, that I can handle. Lu-chan, what if he doesn't like it? I bet he won't even look at it." Levy sighed.

"Don't say that. If it comes from the heart, anyone would appreciate it. Trust me! I can help you fix some parts if you like."

"Thank you, Lu-chan. You're the best!" Levy beamed.

"Let's finish this up quickly and head home. It's getting dark outside." Lucy said, already starting on Levy's banner.

"I hope it ends well for both of us."

"Me too, Levy-chan. Me too." Lucy said, gazing outside the window overlooking the sports hall.

This is kinda short but here it is. The next chapter will be on the basketball tournament. I'll make sure it's long so tune in for that. There'll be a lot of cute moments. ;) Nightmare Key signing off. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmare Key here! I just couldn't wait to write down the next chapter. So here goes. This is Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

The weeks passed by in the blink of an eye. Before they knew it, the basketball tournament had arrived. It was held in Fairy Tail's sports hall and many students especially from Fairy Tail came to support the team. Lucy and Levy, with their banners in hand, made their way to the spectators stand. They sat right in front so as to see the game clearly. The spectators stand was at the second floor to give a bird's eye view of the game. They were wearing their school uniforms. As they waited for the game to start, they began a heated conversation about when they would put up their banners. They were interrupted by a loud greeting from the mc indicating that the game was about to begin. The players were asked to go to the center of the hall to acknowledge their opponents.

The Fairy Tail basketball players donned on white jerseys with black stripes adorning its sides and sleeves. On the other hand, their opponents from River High Academy had on black jerseys. They were of height that was considered tall except Laxus dwarfed them easily standing at seven feet. All of them were well-built and wore mean looks on their faces. A frown forever on their faces. If looks could kill, the place would be silent…dead silent. Natsu, Sting, Gajeel and the other three returned their glares and went to their appropriate places in the court.

Sting's hair was kept out of his face using a hair pin just like Natsu's. They were both eager for the game to start and to get it on. Gajeel, on the other hand, used a headband to keep his black as death hair, which ended right below his shoulder blade, out of his way. The multiple piercings just above his eyebrows, the sides of his nose and at the outer shell of both ears gleamed in the light. He was a total 'bad boy' but he had a soft spot especially when it comes to cats.

Rogue still had his midnight-black hair covering his right eye and did not bother with it. He did not want to be there or to even be in the basketball team. However due to Sting's persistence on him joining so that they could be together, he had no choice but to do so. Sting always had his back so he wanted to repay the favour. They were best friends, after all. That, however, did not change his dislike of being there.

Laxus was center, an advantage on their side because of his towering height. His blonde spiky hair, the exact same shade as Lucy's, a lightning-shaped scar on his right eye and ropes of muscle clearly visible under his shirt had 'mess with me and you'll see what hell is like' written all over it. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was still giving the opponents a death glare.

Jellal was similar except his was more like a tattoo than a scar. He was not as tall as Laxus but still considered tall standing at six-foot-eight. He looked calm and relax but behind those distant eyes, he was probably already annalizing a strategy for them to win.

Their opponents all looked similar due to their buzz cut. The referee went to the center of the court, one hand holding onto the ball, the other holding a whistle. He looked at the two center players from opposing teams, the whistle positioned at his chapped lips and his hand holding the ball lowered. Laxus eyed his opponent, his body tensing awaiting the blow of the whistle. Upon blowing the whistle, the referee tossed the ball into the air and made his way out of the court quickly to not obstruct the players.

Laxus leapt high in the air and made a grab for the ball. He did so with ease. He tilted his body forty-five degrees to his left and passed the ball to Natsu. Natsu all geared up, caught the ball and began dribbling it towards the other team's hoop. He shot it and the ball went in. This earned cheers from the crowd. The cheers from the crowd kept on crescendoing with each point they scored.

When Sting scored one for their team, he gave his famous smirk. This caused his fan girls to swoon and scream. Lucy wanted to tear their eyes out. What was he making her feel? Jealousy, surely not. The feeling scared her. It was like she was becoming possessive of him. Lucy clutched her skirt tightly and willed her gaze away from him, instead focusing it on Natsu. He looked so determined and was having so much fun. She wanted to cheer for him even more. Her gaze always landing on the banner she had made. When should she put it up? He saw Natsu grin and felt that he looked so cute. Lucy felt her face go red.

Natsu was about to shoot but at the last second, a figure had moved in front of him and snatched the ball. It was so fast the human eye could not see it. Natsu tsked under his tongue and cursed. They had to get the ball back. However, that proved difficult. While they had no trouble scoring for the first half of the game, the second half had not been fruitful. It was like their opponents were studying them and letting them win the first half on purpose. Now it felt like they were not the same people they had played with just a while ago. They had a menacing aura surrounding them. Before the whistle was blown, everyone in their team was perspiring profusely. River High Academy had won the second half easily crushing them. How?

Their opponents gave a snicker. Their pathetic state amused them. Natsu, Sting and the rest made their way to their side to take a quick break. The towel was draped on Natsu's head while Sting and everyone else had it around their shoulder.

"What the hell was that out there?" Their coach shouted.

"We underestimated them. They were…studying our every movement." Jellal said, his head down.

"Damn it! We won't tolerate this. We can't just back down, everyone's counting on us to win this." Sting said, hitting the nearest wall to make his point.

"Yeah! For Fairy Tail!" His team echoed the remaining things left unsaid.

Lucy and Levy saw the disappointment flash across the Fairy Tail basketball players. They wanted to do something but knew they could not. They could only watch and support them. Lucy and Levy stared at each other and gave a nod. It was time. They took their banners, one red and one grey, and unrolled it slowly.

"Guys! Look up!" Lucy shouted so as to be heard among the loud crowd.

They did so and was astounded by what they saw. Lucy's red banner was intricately made like a professional and it said 'Fairy Tail all the way! Natsu do your best!' while Levy's said 'Fairy Tail is the best! Gajeel don't mess up!' on her grey one. Unlike Lucy's, Levy's was more plain but still a sight to behold.

Natsu and Gajeel were given nudges by their team mates. Natsu was dense as ever and did not know what was happening while Gajeel looked away all flustered, muttering 'that shrimp' under his breath. Sting, on the other hand, did not congratulate the two. He saw Lucy all smiles looking at Natsu. Why was she smiling at Natsu not him? Jealousy was eating at him. He had to mash his teeth together to prevent him from punching Natsu. Wait…Natsu did nothing wrong. Yet he wanted to… _Shit! _He was becoming more obsessed with her. He had to release this anger surging up inside him. What better way than to release it on their opponents. This was going to be more fun than he expected.

**That was Chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoy! Please Read and Review. Thanks **** Nightmare Key signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

This is Nightmare Key! I promised that I would try and write as much, so here goes. ;) This is chapter 6. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima

As the whistle blew for the last game, the game that will decide on who goes to the finals, the Fairy Tail members were on edge. They did not want to disappoint their family who came to support them and of course, they wanted to crush the arrogant bastards. During their break, Jellal had told them that their opponent were making use of their weaknesses. Like how Natsu had difficulty trying to catch from his left side. All of them had at least one so to solve the problem, Jellal suggested to change places. This is also to make use of their strengths. Sting was good at shooting and always managed to get it in so he had to be nearer to the basketball hoop. The rest of the team's positions were also changed with the exception of Laxus. He was already doing well where he was. Jellal and his amazing assessing skills. They were going to win for sure. No, they _will_ win.

Sting looked at Lucy's form again, loving how just seeing her strengthened him. He would let her see his cool side and she would look at him, not Natsu. The bastard. _Wait…Natsu did nothing wrong. _He really needed to sort himself out. As they took off, they were all on fire. Laxus was able to make a long range pass to Sting and he quickly tossed it into the hoop gaining a point. They will no longer be treated as fools. Gajeel was able to snatch the ball and this earned him a squeal from Levy. When they were able to earn another point, Gajeel gave her a 'gee hee'. His usual way of showing he was pleased. This made Levy swoon. Good thing, Lucy was there to catch her. The next shot made Lucy scream a 'You are so awesome, Natsu' and then gave him a thumbs-up sign. He returned her gesture. This made Sting see red.

"That Natsu…scoring a three-pointer wasn't _that _impressive." Sting grit his teeth. "I'll show him."

Sting snatched, did anything to make sure that the other team would not get the ball. He did it all by himself, refusing to pass the ball to anyone else, even his own teammates. He moved so fast the opponent could not catch up to him and scored like his life depended on it. His team were left speechless and was puzzled by his behaviour. It was like he had become someone else. He scored and kept on shooting not caring about anything else. He dunked the ball in the hoop just as the bell rang ending the game. The crowd, captivated by Sting's performance was silent the whole time, only now snapping from their daze had begun cheering for the victors. Sting was brought back by the cheerful laughter surrounding him from his teammates. He looked around and saw their opponents leaving the sports hall, their heads down and their coach trailing behind giving them a lecture.

"What was up with that, dude? You in heat or something?" Laxus gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Nah. Just wanted to prove something." Sting shrugged it off, trying to not think of what had just happened. If they found out what he was really thinking, they would tease him to no end.

"And what do you intend to prove, hmmm." Rogue gave him a stare, a stare that said _I will_ _find out_ _whatever you are hiding_.

Sting felt a chill go down his spine. His ever-knowing best friend, he was too observant for his own good. "Let's just hit the showers." With that he walked off, leaving Rogue to his thoughts.

After they had assembled in the hall, it was now clear as everyone had already left. Natsu was going on about having an after party to celebrate their victory. Just at that moment, Lucy and Levy strolled in. They were beaming from ear to ear.

"Good job, guys. That was intense. You all did well." Levy said, mostly turning towards Gajeel's direction.

"You two, wanna come to the after party. There's gonna be lots of good food. Barbecue, turkey, cake…" Natsu was already drooling rambling on and on about the food.

"Sure, why not. I can go right, nii-san." Lucy waved at her brother. Sting gave a nod and looked away. _Was he angry?_

"Alright, we'll all meet at Lucy's house." Natsu said, snapping out of his delusions.

"Okay…wait…why my house? This is your idea." Lucy said, confusion in her face.

"'Cause you got the biggest house among all of us. You're really weird, Luce." Everyone nodded in agreement to the first one, not the latter. Natsu was in a fit of giggles, though.

"Weird? You're the one that's weird, deciding like that. I haven't even said yes."

"Awww…come on, Luce. Fine, I'll just ask Sting then. We can hold it in your place right, Sting?

"Whatever. I'm going first." Sting placed his hands on his pockets and left everyone baffled.

"Nii-san, wait up. Geez, fine. 7 o'clock, not any earlier. We have to get the food prepared." Lucy said, running to catch up with Sting.

This earned cheers from the team as well as Levy. They exited the hall, following suit.

"What was that all about?" Lucy tugged at Sting's shirt. This had almost made him turn around and do something to her for everyone to see. _They were at an intersection for fuck's sake._ People were jostling to get to where they wanted to be. They were not looking at him but he felt as if they were, _judging _him. Telling him whatever he was doing was not normal. _Damn it!_ He _knew_ but he just could not help it. He gave her a casual shrug and increased his walking speed. He had to get away from Lucy. He was on the verge of doing something _naughty_ to her. The walk/speed-walking to their house was done in silence. Only when they had reached had Lucy broken it. "So what are we going to serve them?"

"Just whatever's on the fridge." He was already making his way up the stairs towards his room.

"WHAT! We can't serve them that. Geez, let's just get pizza and maybe some soda. What's wrong with you? You can really be a real jerk sometimes."

Hurt flashed in his expression. He did not want to act this way. He was just afraid that he might do something to Lucy…something bad. He did not want to hurt her but this was the only way so that his desire will be doused. He went into his room, slamming the door and collapsing on his bed. He placed his arm over his eyes. This day was not becoming one of his favourites.

_What was that? _Sting was acting really weird. Maybe she really did something to offend him. Maybe she should apologize. She gave a little pout. Lucy straightened herself and found herself outside Sting's room. She knocked and heard a loud thump. Out of fear, she burst in worried for Sting. She found him on the floor rubbing his head. "What happened?" She said, reaching her hand to caress his head.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just get out." Sting said, standing up suddenly Lucy was left touching air.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on with you. You're acting strange. Strange doesn't even explain it. It's like you're not my brother." Lucy stood up as well but she was still looking up at Sting. He had gotten taller. She would probably ask him what milk he drank later so she could at least be a little taller than what she was now. _That's not the problem._

Sting's gaze travelled down to her body and then back up. His blue irises swirling with emotions, she could not pinpoint. She had changed to a tank top with matching shorts. His gaze landed on her lips and without realizing, Lucy licked it leaving a glistening moisture on it. His mouth open like he was about to say something but quickly closed it again. She realized he had changed too. He donned a black shirt, his abs still seen under it. Her mouth water at the sight. He was gorgeous. _Lucy…you did not just think that_. _He's your brother. _"Well…I changed my mind. I'll just ask you later. I'm going."

The quick movement made her slip and tumble on the bed landing on her back. Lucy could imagine Sting laughing his ass off but what happened next made her gasp. Sting approached her, his expression determined. He placed his hands on her sides, his body looming above her. She was trying to push him off her but he was just too strong. "Nii-san…what are you-" Her words were cut off by his firm lips on hers. He was asking for permission to enter his tongue but she kept her lips shut. He placed his hands below her shirt and she gave a gasp. He plunged his tongue deep, sucking and tasting her. A moan escaped her and Sting gave her more. He tasted like her favourite chocolate. She tugged at his hair trying to get him to stop but she only brought him closer to her. She gave up and held on to his shoulders. The muscles tensing at her touch. His smell…Gods, his smell. He smelled of wild storms, promising wicked deeds. He broke off their kiss and stared at her. Desire clearly etched on his whole feature. Both of them were clearly panting. Realization dawned on her. _She was just making out with her brother…on a bed._

She got up almost knocking Sting off the bed. She ran for the door and raced to her room leaving a still aroused Sting. She slammed the door and rested her back on it. Her legs were still wobbly from that searing kiss so she fell on her bottom. Her fingers wandering to her lips, she could still feel his mouth on hers. _That was her first kiss._

That was Chapter 6. I melted at the kiss scene. (Fanning herself) Please read and review. Nightmare Key signing off. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Nightmare Key here! ;) This is Chapter 7. More Sticy moments ahead. A big thank you to all you guys who have read and reviewed. I would not have written this story happily if it weren't for you guys. Well, I just can't wait to write this down. Now for the party scene, Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Sting was still panting after their heated kiss. He wanted more of her_. So much for getting rid of his growing obsession. _Last time, he could not stop thinking about her. Now, he had become even more aware of her. Her taste. Her smell. Her body. He would not be able to get rid of the image of her flushed face as she allowed him to kiss her. He had liked every moment but as he was about to do something _more, _she ran away. Did she view him differently now? He had to talk to her. What could he possibly say that will explain it. He did not know but he should at least try.

He heard pots clanking in the kitchen. He could see blonde hair underneath their dinner table. He saw that there were desserts spread out on it. Ranging from something simple like a banana muffin to a complex candy cane pudding parfait. She was definitely shaken from what had happened. When Lucy was bothered about something, she bakes. This was going to be more difficult than he expected.

"Lucy…about just now…Well I…"

She stood upright and put a hand up saying, "Let me talk first. I don't…understand. What were you thinking? We're siblings for goodness sake. We shouldn't have…_done _that."

"I won't apologize. I enjoyed it and I know you did too." Sting crossed his arms over his chest staring at Lucy. Waiting for her reply.

"I…I was just taken off guard. That's all. I can only look at you as my brother. Nothing else. Besides, I already like someone else." Lucy said, her gaze landing on the floor. Her face bright red.

He gave a smile that did not reach his ears. He walked towards her, lessening the distance between them. "You mean Natsu. I…know. If you really don't like me, I won't force you. It's your decision, after all. I know I'm not supposed to do this…feel like this but I can't take it anymore. I crave you. I desire you. I know you more than Natsu can ever have. And I will love you more than anyone can."

Lucy's face reddened further matching the red of the strawberry shortcake she had taken out of the fridge. She placed it on the table with shaking hands. She almost dropped it but was able to maintain her grasp on its bottom. By the time, she had regained her composure. They were only a breath away. She backed away, step by step, while he moved in front mimicking her action.

"Nii-san…you don't mean that. It's just that you don't have a _girlfriend_ right now." She cringed at the word continuing, "That's all there is to it. You don't really love me that way. You're just confused." Her back met the wall and could not escape him any longer.

He placed his hands on either sides of her face, escape now impossible. He stared at her eyes, losing himself in them for a long moment, until the sound of the doorbell got his attention. His gaze never left hers. Lucy closed her eyes, probably uncomfortable of their position. The persistent ringing of the doorbell irritated him. _He would really punch whoever the bastard was for ruining this moment. _

"Remember what I just said. I won't give you up to anyone that easily. See you later, _vanilla_." He said, holding the ends of her hair and bringing them to his lips. He left and almost chuckled when he saw Lucy shiver. He knew it was not out of fear.

Lucy was putting up the finished touches when she heard the rowdy laughter of the basketball team. She was not surprised when she saw that Erza, Gray and even Juvia had tagged along. She spotted Levy happily laughing with Gajeel. _Good, for her. _She called out to the group and invited them to eat. Sting was holding onto six boxes of pizza and placed them in front of him motioning for them to eat whatever they wanted.

Natsu's eyes were glittering, his mouth drooling. He went for the pizza first before stuffing his face with a banana split. Natsu was challenging Gray to a 'who can eat more' contest. When he declined, Natsu called him a baby and that fired Gray up. Now both of them were stuffing their faces while the rest were cheering them on. Juvia yelling 'Go Gray-sama!' while Gajeel was asking for bets on who would win. Lucy sweat-dropped. She would have to clear up all their mess later on. She sighed and smiled. She just could not imagine life without these guys. It would be too boring without them. She looked over at Sting and he was also looking back at her. She quickly dragged her gaze away, trying to pay attention to the 'so-called' contest. Natsu was winning but Gray not wanting to lose was not far behind gobbling two pizzas, one on each hand.

"Lucy, you okay. Your face is red." Erza said, munching on her strawberry shortcake.

"I'm fine. Its just that it's kind of stuffy here, I guess. I didn't expect you guys would come too. We should have done this at our backyard. There's more space." She quickly reasoned.

"On Gray and Juvia's behalf as well, we are sorry for not asking your permission to come to the party. I would make sure this will not be repeated." Erza said, biting her cake with much force than intended.

Lucy shook her head_. An angry Erza would do anyone, no good. _"That's not what I meant. I was just not prepared for this many guests, that's all. You guys are always welcome. You are all Family so don't worry about it."

Erza jerked Lucy into her arms and gave her a friendly hug. The problem was she was using too much strength. "Erza…Er…za…can't…breathe." Lucy was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Sorry about that." She said, finally letting go of Lucy. "For that, I want to make amends."

Natsu and Gray were tied much to Gajeel and Laxus's disappointment. Juvia was trying to give more encouragements to Gray. Everyone was having fun. Erza then clapped her hands once gaining everyone's attention. She cleared her throat and said, "To thank Lucy for all of this delicious food and for letting us celebrate the party here, I would like to play a game."

Everyone exchanged glances and let Erza continue. "I would like us all to play this 'Truth and Dare' I heard from people. They tell me it is a fun game."

There was echo of agreement from everyone. Everyone then followed Erza to the living room sitting in a circle. Lucy took an empty bottle from underneath the sink and placed it in the middle. "So who wants to spin?"

"Me…I want to." Natsu's hand shot up in the air. Lucy sat down at her place and let Natsu spin it. He spun it with so much force, it would probably take a while for it to stop. He earned a smack to the head courtesy of Erza. It finally stopped and landed on Levy. "Levy, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Levy said, nervousness laced in her voice.

"So Levy, Do you like Gajeel?" Natsu grinned.

Levy was taken aback. From Natsu, no less. _Natsu was dense, right?_ That was too direct but she could not lie. "Yes." She said, barely audible.

"We can't hear you, Levy." Natsu's grin was like the one a Cheshire cat would have on its face.

"YES! Are you happy now?" She blushed, not wanting to look at Gajeel. She stole a peek though and found his face beet red. Everyone was happy for them. Rogue gave him a pat and Sting teased him about them getting together and stuff.

"Your turn, Levy." Natsu said, pointing with his thumb at the bottle. Levy gave it a spin and it landed on Erza this time. "Dare." Erza said, without hesitation. She probably did not want to be asked such embarrassing questions.

Now, it was Levy's turn to smile. "Erza, I dare you to tell Jellal that you love him with all your heart in front of everyone."

Erza could only sputter unintelligible noises. She had no choice but to obey. She did choose dare after all. With her face the same as her hair, she got on her feet and shouted, "Jellal. I…I…I love you with all my heart."

With that she plopped down, too shocked by what she had just said. Jellal was just as taken aback and a slight tinge of red was spreading on his cheeks. "Everyone's getting together today. "Lucy thought to herself. She turned to Natsu and saw he was having a whole ton of fun. Erza spun the bottle next and to Lucy's shock/horror landed on her.

"What it will be Lucy? Truth or Dare?" Erza asked.

If she chose Truth, they would probably ask her if she has someone she liked and they will deduced it to be Natsu. No shadow of a doubt. If she chose Dare, however, they would ask her to do something embarrassing. Which one to choose? Either way, it would end up horribly. She opened her mouth and said, "Dare."

Lucy was beginning to regret her decision when she saw Erza nod to Levy. "Lucy, I dare you to put this blindfold and kiss the person you grab. Be it girl or boy, you have to kiss that person. And not just any kiss. French kiss."

Lucy's mouth drop open_. Don't tell me this is what they were planning? _She could decide to take it or not. She would then be given some other embarrassing dare. Better just take it. She grabbed the blindfold from Erza's opened palm and put it on. She could not see anything. Erza turned her three times. The whole room was silent except for everyone's breathing. She made her way step by agonizing step towards someone and grabbed him/her. There were a few 'woohoo' and exhaled breathings.

Lucy touched his/her hair and found it to be short and tousled. Definitely a guy. Dear Lord, she was going to have to kiss him in front of everyone. A French kiss too. She suddenly remembered her kiss with Sting. Please…Lord…don't be Sting. If it was, she would probably become 'that' Lucy in Sting's room. She slanted her lips over the mysterious guy's lips and kissed him for all she was worth. Praying that the kiss would end soon. Everyone was 'oohing' and cheering out loud. Surprisingly, the mysterious person kissed her back. His tongue delving deep, making her moan. He held her nape and tilted her back deepening the kiss. She broke off the kiss for air and took off the blindfold.

Natsu's flustered face greeted hers. She jumped out like she was electrified. She kissed him in front of everyone and they all knew from her moans that she liked it. Mental note to self- When Erza suggests something, do not agree without thinking first. _Hold on…she did not even agree to this. There goes my peaceful days even though it was not peaceful to begin with. _

She looked around and watched as everyone laughed and applauded. For what reason, she did not know. Her bravery or her stupidity for agreeing to the _stupid_ dare. She noticed Sting was the only one frowning. He excused himself to go to the kitchen and left. She was still in a daze when everyone else had thanked her for the wonderful party. Natsu too was rooted in his place. He was dragged away by a complaining Gray and Gajeel for lifting his heavy ass, both taking one arm each. When Levy gave her an 'I'll call you tomorrow' sign, she waved goodbye and shut the door behind her.

She was now alone with Sting. Well, a grumpy Sting. He should still be mad about the kiss. She made her way to the kitchen making sure her footsteps were light. She saw Sting chugging down a bottle of…soda? He turned his head towards her. The liquid dripping down his chin to his chest soaking his shirt. She wanted to lick it up. _Don't think like that. _He shut the refrigerator close and took the bottle with him. He did not even give her a cursory glance and just headed towards his room. He slammed the door making the photographs on the wall shake. He was _definitely _pissed.

**This is for all you guys. You guys deserve it. **** Thank you for reading this story. You guys make me so happy while writing this. Don't worry, this won't be ending anytime soon. I definitely won't give up on this as long as you guys are reading and I enjoy writing this story. So much Sticy awaits… that's all for now. You guys would have to forgive me if I take a long time to update. School is going to be taking a lot of my time so I wrote this longer. Nightmare Key signing off. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nightmare Key here. ;) Just making use of my time until school starts. When it does, I'll be so busy I won't know what's left or right anymore so before that happens I present to you Chapter 8. I know you guys have been dying to read this. I'm not exaggerating. Tick…tock…tick…tock. Oh all right already, let's start this…**

**Disclaimer: You all know it still belongs to Hiro Mashima and not me.**

Sting sat at the edge of his bed, clutching the beer bottle so hard it was forming cracks. He took a swig of it and wiped his mouth with his left hand, dragging it across forcefully. The beer belonged to his dad but he was not here so no-one could tell him what _not_ to do. In desperate situations such as this, he needed it or else he would lose his cool and break every single thing he saw_. Natsu…the bastard dared to kiss Lucy in front of me. _Natsu touched my Lucy. _His Lucy? _Now he was staking a claim on her. He cursed under his breath and tossed the empty bottle towards the far wall, making a racket. It shattered into a million pieces, light reflecting from the shards. He was too tired of this.

Why Lucy? Not any other girl? _Make her yours. _The thought kept on ringing in his head making him groan. Fantastic, now his brain was making him crazy. What to do now? He kept on picturing the scene that had unfolded a few minutes-or was it hours?-ago, his rage erupted to a new level. Screw this! Lucy's mine and only mine. He got up from the bed so quickly his head throbbed from the alcohol. He had to hold on to the wall to support himself. _Make Lucy yours_. The only thought now in his head. _Don't worry, I'm planning to_.

Sting reached Lucy's bedroom and opened the door to her room, not bothering to knock. The creaking of the door jolted her awake. She tensed when she saw Sting's form. He approached her, his determination to reach her unrelenting. Her bottom lip trembled. Was she afraid of him? Why? He would never hurt her. He now stood over Lucy and reached out his hand to caress her face. She flinched at his touch but after a while rubbed her cheek on his palm. She was so lovely. Her golden wavy locks framing her face making her look like a goddess. He imagined that hair splayed on his pillow as he took her. That hair fisted on his hands as he dragged her head down for another heated kiss. Lucy had not removed her face from his palms but instead gave him another frightened look-one a lost puppy had. He did not want her to despise him so instead he would settle for a kiss.

"Nii-san, are you still angry about…just now? I didn't know anything. I was a victim." Lucy said, her eyes teary.

"But you liked it, didn't you? Your moans were proof enough. Am I mistaken?"

"You don't understand. I didn't know it was Natsu. Don't get angry at him, okay?" Lucy moved away from his hand and Sting almost groaned from the loss of her wonderful softness and heat.

"You did not answer my question. You enjoyed him-his kiss. Don't lie. I'll know if you do." Sting sat down on her hot pink bed and even pinker comforter hiding the nightgown she wore underneath. Only above her waist was seen. Good enough.

"You did not answer mine either. That gives me a right not to answer yours." She replied, her chin held high. They squared off but Sting would win. He always did.

"I'll give you a punishment. For kissing Natsu. And for liking it."

He pulled Lucy towards him, giving her a bear hug. He leaned his head down and traced the outlines of Lucy's lips, disinfecting them. She was too entranced by his actions, remaining silent during the whole ordeal. Aside from the blush creeping on her cheeks, she showed no other hint that she liked what she was witnessing.

He then licked the outer shell of her ear. She trembled and did so even more when Sting licked lower. She instinctively closed her eyes. He continued down her neck, sucking and leaving a mark on her flawless skin. He grinned. This would surely show Lucy belonged to him. He kissed that mark again, proud that he had placed it there. Lucy belonged to him, always. He pulled away from her and went back to her face. The throbbing of his head became even more unbearable. Just a bit more. He moved closer…closer…and then darkness took him.

Lucy waited…and waited for Sting's continuation to her punishment. She would rather die than admit out loud that she was enjoying this little game they were now playing. 'Lick Lucy until she gives in to Sting's demands' game. However, Sting had stopped halfway. That made Lucy disappointed. _Disappointed? Surely not._

She opened her eyes and found a dozing Sting. His head cozied up on her lap. She did not wanted to shake him off his peaceful sleep so she carefully positioned him so that his head now rested on her pillow. She had to squeeze to prevent herself from falling off the bed. Sting took more than half the bed and this left her with so little space to sleep comfortably. She had no choice but to coddle closer to him. As Lucy observed Sting's face, she saw how boyish he looked. With his hair covering his eyes, his nose perfection and his lips were fuller at the bottom. She had kissed those lips and she wanted more. _No more thinking like that. _Sting yawned and wrapped his arms on Lucy's small waist. She released a breath she did not know she held. She was hyperaware of him. His heat, the ropy muscles on his stomach. This was going to be a _long _night and Lucy knew she would not get any sleep…at all.

**That's all I can give you guys for now. I love Sting and Lucy. I can't get enough writing this. Anyway,I need some shut-eye. It's really late here where I am. I just wanted to write this down before I forget it. Anyway, It will definitely take me a while to update again so until that time…Nightmare Key signing off. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nightmare Key here! ;) School really takes a lot of my time, right now. I was lucky to have been able to open some time in my hectic schedule. It's all for you guys and maybe a little for me too. Oh yeah, my friend Death Clock wrote this really interesting story. You guys might want to go check it out. Anyway, here is Chapter 9. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima still…**

Sting had the best sleep in his entire life. Not only was he able to sleep without any trouble-because of the alcohol?-but he was enveloped with the scent of sunshine and magnolia flowers. It was embracing him closer until he no longer had anything in his mind but it. The sweet aroma filling his nostrils, making his mouth water. He stirred and the light filtering from the window roused him from his slumber. His lids were sealed shut and he had to rub at them in order for them to open. Despite feeling great than he had in a while, he was having a major headache. _Stupid alcohol… _He stretched his hands out into the air intertwining them and hearing a 'pop' seconds later. It felt good cracking his fingers every morning. He made a fist, opening and closing it respectively. Feeling satisfied, he placed his hand back down onto the mattress. It landed on something-soft? He thought it was the mattress but it felt scorching hot on his palms. He gave it a _squeeze_ and he heard a soft moan from his right.

He was taken by surprise when he turned to the direction of the sound. Lucy was lying right beside him, her fuschia-colored nightgown exposed for his gaze. The shoulder strap riding down her shoulder, giving him a glimpse of the swells of her breast. His hand was on top of one. Due to his drunken stupor, he had to process long and hard that that was what he had squeezed moments ago. Upon realizing, he snatched his hand back and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. _His hands…_ _The traitors._

No matter how embarrassed he was, he was glad he touched it. He did not imagine that it was _that _soft. Not in his whole life. He would _definitely _not forget this…ever. He wanted to drink in this image. He might not be able to see it again.

_Just a minute…Why was Lucy here? Why was she in the same bed with him? _She went to his room to what-apologize?-that could not have been the reason. A half-asleep Lucy suddenly hugged his waist and he released a gasp. On losing his balance, he tumbled onto the floor. This made Lucy jump up, all traces of sleep gone. Sting, on the other hand, was rubbing his head where the ground met contact.

He wanted to continue staring at Lucy. Her now exposed right shoulder. Her slightly swollen lips. That wave of hair that ended below her shoulders. Those chocolate brown eyes calling out to him. He wanted to tell her how lovely she was. What she did to him. What she made him do. Instead of complimenting her, the first words that came out of his mouth was, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

She stood up and Sting's mouth dropped open. It seems the nightgown was even shorter than he realized. The hem ended just above her knee, leaving her legs bare. Was she there to tempt him? He would do anything she asked him. Anything. In his position, he could even see her underwear. It was pure white lace. It was so small, it left little to the imagination. _Sweet heavens…he could die happy…right now. Talk about being daring._

Following his intense gaze, Lucy blushed and smacked him right across the head. He hit his head again, this time the left side. His headache just doubled, make that triple, in the pain sector. "Why the hell did you do that? My head hurts, damn it." Sting emphasized it by rubbing his head.

"It's your fault, anyway. And what was that 'Why are you in my room' nonsense. For your information, this is my room. Unless your room was painted pink overnight." Lucy huffed.

For the first time, Sting was able to study his surroundings. The walls were indeed pink with a slight shade of turquoise. Everything in the room screamed _girly. _Stuffed animals littered the whole room. Posters of famous boy bands decorated the wall. The lace curtains, comforter and even the chair showed that this was _definitely_ not his room. No wonder her clothes were also made of lace. Seems like she's obsessed with it. Definitely not his room. His tastes were at least…normal.

"Why am I here then?" He was clearly puzzled how he had ended up in her room. The last thing he remembered was drinking. _Damn it…stupid fucking alcohol. He would really think twice drinking like this again. If he ever did, anyway._

"How should I know? You just barge in here, kis—." She stopped, the blush on her face darkening. "Just get out. Get out of my room!"

With that, Sting got thrown out, leaving him even more confused than ever. He stood there dumbfounded, shaking his head before gathering his bearings and going downstairs for breakfast.

**That was chapter 9. Sorry for the short update. I still have homework to finish so…a million apologies. Anyway, I'll try to update again as fast as I can. Please Read and Review. Thanks. **** Nightmare Key signing off. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nightmare Key here! It's been a while. Wanted to write this as an advanced birthday wish to…**_**moi. **_**Of course, for all you readers as well. I don't know when I can update again so I would like to apologize in advance if I can't update as fast. Anyway, here is Chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: You all know it still belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Lucy felt like she was no longer herself. She felt different and she hated the feeling. _Did she? _Despite liking Natsu, she also held feelings for Sting. It's just sibling love, nothing else_. Don't cross the line. You know what will happen. _

She was perplexed by the situation. It was getting out of hand. Not only had she kissed her brother and revelled in it but also had wanted him to do much more. _So much more…and trust me, they definitely do not fall in the innocent category._

What was she supposed to do now? She was at the top of the stairs, debating whether she should explain what had transpired the night before or just make an excuse and bolt out the door. She decided she would do the latter. Just reliving 'that' Sting, the sexy and drunk version, had left her breathless. Again. How many times does she have to be like this before she's finally used to it? It was quickly becoming frustrating. She had already changed out of her skimpy nightgown to a beige tent dress with flat shoes. Her hair was neatly tucked out of the way with a hairband. At least now, she looked decent. Unlike a few minutes ago. Maybe that's why Sting was looking at her that way. It was just because of her clothing, anyone else in the same get-up could tempt him just as well. Then, why was she feeling a slight pang in her chest?

It would be difficult for her to face him the way she was feeling now. She just was not ready for all this. When did she start _not_ seeing him as a brother? No. Natsu was the one she liked. Sting was always there for her just as Natsu have been. That was probably why she had pushed her feelings for Natsu to Sting. That explains it, right? She braved a step and continued until she had reached the stair landing. Since their staircase was curved to the right, she had no problem getting a peek of Sting in the kitchen from where she was. She was not visible unless she took another step down. Sting seemed to be making himself coffee. Instead of putting sugar, he was using honey. Lots of it. A silver kettle on the stove came to a boil with a classic whistling sound indicating it was finished. Sting, who was sitting down on the chair with his hand propped on the table covering his eyes, grudgingly got up and poured the hot water onto his cup. He took a long sip before plopping down onto the table returning to his early position. Was he mad? _That was obvious_.

What lame excuse should she say? She was meeting up with Levy or that she wanted to take a morning walk. The former was probably better since she rarely take walks in the morning. She only did so whenever she felt like it. This was not the time to take a walk. She had to confirm something and Levy was her only solution since her friend was knowledgeable when it comes to well…everything.

"Here goes." Lucy said, inhaling a breath and making her way down the rest of the steps. She put on the best smile she could muster and said, "Nii-san. I'm heading to Levy's place. I won't be back until four or five in the afternoon." She was about to reach for the door handle when she felt a presence behind her. She did not have to turn around to know Sting was behind her. She was compelled to turn but she remained in place.

Sting rasped in her ear, "Why are you coming home late? Surely, you're not planning to do more than girls talk, are you?"

Lucy gulped, adjusting her suddenly too-tight dress. "Can't I have privacy? If you must know, Levy and I are going to the bookstore to buy that latest romance novel that we had been dying to read. I gave my reason so will you please move."

He obeyed reluctantly and Lucy got out of the door before he could pester her again. She hoped Levy had the answers to her questions. If not, she would probably be in a state of chaos. Oh yeah…Lots of sexy chaos.

**That was Chapter 10. I know it's short. Again. Sorry… I'm trying to write the next chapter before it escapes me so until then. Nightmare Key signing off. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nightmare Key here! The last chapter was not really what I had in mind for a birthday wish so I'm going to use this chapter instead. I'm gonna make sure this chapter is worth it, so here goes. (Drumrolls, please!)Presenting Chapter 11. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima…still**

Lucy could not be any happier when a beaming Levy ushered her inside her so called haven, which we normally called home. Feeling rather hot since she brisk-walked…well…_ran_ all the way to Levy's, her throat was parched. She gulped down the orange juice that was shoved into her outstretched hand in large quantities, quickly draining the contents to the point that she almost choked on it. Levy just gave a small laugh and rubbed her back. Lucy could not help noticing Levy all-smiles. Her friend seemed to be in high spirits even more than usual. Lucy wondered if she should tell Levy about her dilemma or asked why she was so jovial. The petite blue-haired teen looked like she's seen heaven-angels and all. Curiosity won, typically.

"So Levy-chan, you seem to be rather _high _today. Did something…well, I don't know…wonderful happen?" Lucy looked her straight in the eye, seriousness radiated from her.

"Nothing really. I'm just happy. Can't I be?" Levy was staring at anywhere but her.

"Sorry but I can clearly see you trying to avoid the question. Lies doesn't go well with you, Levy-chan. Do you want me to ask Erza? She'll definitely tell me all the juicy details, exaggerating some parts…and I do mean _all_ of them. So spill." Lucy said, blowing her nails like she just did her manicure. Her nails did look fantastic. That aquamarine gloss totally matched her outfit.

"Fine. Erza would probably be too red by the time she finished saying one word. Well, here goes. Gajeel…and I…got to…to...together." Upon finishing the last word, all the blood went up to her face.

Lucy gave a large shout of congratulations. She too was red in the face and kept on congratulating her until she had calm down. She was just too happy for her friend who now had gotten a reward for getting what she deserved. _Lucky them. _Lucy could not help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy. She knew she should not think that way but she just could not help it.

Eventhough she wanted to know more about Levy and Gajeel's first date, she wanted to tell Levy her problem urgently. She just did not know how to solve it. It was like a maths equation that just did not want to be solved at all. What better way than to ask a genius like Levy to help her crack it.

"I really want you to tell me more about you two lovebirds but I've got a situation. Levy, this is really important. I need your help. This is a love crisis." Lucy said, making it seem like those 'the world will end if this is not fixed…pronto.' kind of stuff.

Levy straightened her glasses which were perched on the top of her nose. She was awaiting Lucy's next words, preparing herself for the worst. The eagerness that Levy emitted made Lucy nod her head continuing.

"You know how I like Natsu, right? Oh…before I forget, I'm still mad at you and Erza for setting up that 'Truth and Dare' game. That took ten years of my life. I can see you laughing. It's not funny, Levy-chan. Back to the topic, so…I like Natsu but is it possible to start feeling something for another guy, who in turn likes me back, at the same time. Please say it to me directly, I'm prepared…I think."

"You told me to give it to you straight so don't be shocked by what I'm going to say. You can't have them both. You have to make a decision. I know that Natsu probably has the same feelings for you but the fact that he's dense made him only realize that during our little 'game'. However, this guy… I'm rather curious about his identity. The mysterious guy who had made our dear Lucy run all the way to my house just to ask this question? Aren't I right?"

Lucy stood there flabbergasted by Levy's straight to the point answer. Well, she was not ready for that response. She hit the bulls-eye. What else could you expect from Levy-the-know-it-all. That was a compliment, literally. You really could rely on her. No matter what, she just could not tell Levy it was Sting. If she told her that she might have feelings leaning to love for her brother, Levy might fall into a state of shock or worse…disgust. She withheld the information despite the clawing insistence that she could tell Levy everything since they were best friends. However, there are lines that should not be crossed. If she told Levy and she had no problems with it. She would just be dragging Levy into the continuous spiral of sin she and Sting had created. She did not want to involve Levy into such things so she pushed down the pain of not telling one of the people she confided in the most, put her fingers to her lips and said, "It's a secret."

Levy pursed her lips, "That's not like you. You tell me everything. What is it with this guy that you have to keep it a secret? Don't tell me…it's Gray. Juvia would haunt you till you die, she would probably still haunt you afterwards…" Levy could no longer hold in the laughter that she was keeping in. Lucy joined in but anxiety never left her. Good thing, Levy would never suspect Sting. Since they were siblings, after all.

"You know, I'm too afraid of Juvia even though she's my friend. It's not Gray. He's a good guy but his stripping habit kind of pisses me a whole lot. I treat him like my brother." That was definitely not true. She treated Gray like a 'brother-brother'. While she treated Sting, her real brother, like a man. _Geez, this is so not helping._

"Jokes aside. If you won't tell me, fine, I'll respect your privacy. We'll call our mysterious guy, X, If you don't mind me saying. X seems to affect you to a whole new level. Who weighs more in your heart? Natsu or X?"

Lucy did not know how to answer. Who does she like the most? Natsu-with his quirk behaviour and the one who makes her laugh and smile every time or Sting-the one who she craves the most and could not seem to remove out of her mind.

"How would I know who I like more? It's too difficult to decide." Lucy said, her eyebrows creased making her look more like she was angry than confused.

"The one you like most will make your heart pound so hard you can't breathe. He will be the only one you can think about, be it day or night. Well, that's what I think it should be. I hope you make a wise decision."

"I just don't want to hurt either of them. I don't want to get hurt either by making the wrong decision. Even though I know, no matter who I choose I'll still be lucky. It's just that it's rather difficult to make a decision. It's too complicated for my simplistic mind to comprehend." Lucy said, her eyes distant.

"I really hope you choose well. With what you're telling me, you still like Natsu but I feel it's not the sort of like that you would call 'lovey dovey' like me and Gajeel. It's platonic. While with X, you seem fidgety whenever you mention him like there's something you can't tell me besides his identity. I don't know if you're acting this way because you love him that much or because of something else. I could help, you know I would. To the best of my ability, that's why I'm your friend. You're supposed to tell me this kind of things and not bottle it up. I'll support you with whatever choice you make." Levy said, grasping Lucy's hands in her tinier, by Lucy's comparison, ones.

"Thank you, Levy-chan. I'm really lucky to have a friend like you." Lucy could feel tears about to run down her eyes. She hugged Levy tight, never wanting to let go. She knew that when she did, the vines of the ever-growing flower of sin would wrap her up and drag her down into the bottom of the pit of never-ending hardships that lay ahead.

**That was Chapter 11. I would not be able to update for a while so I hope this is good enough for now. I'm excited for moi birthday. ;) Please read and review. Nightmare Key signing off. ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nightmare Key here! Birthdays are really fun. ; I have not written in a long while and I will try and update as fast as I can. I'm sorry it took long. Anyways, here's Chapter 12. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me but Hiro Mashima.**

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted the heartfelt conversation of the two. Lucy was trying hard to wipe away the tears that had cascaded down her tears when she and Levy were locked in that warm embrace. Levy, too, was teary-eyed. They wanted to stay in each other's arms longer but the persistent ringing ruined the atmosphere.

"I'll just check who it is. Why don't you make yourself comfortable…Oh, and the tissues are on top of the coffee table. You look like a mess." Levy said, hiding her giggle and making her way to answer another unexpected guest.

"Whoever that is, it better be more important than me having my moment. If not, I will really give them a piece of my mind." Lucy said, plopping down crossing her legs, a habit, on the red velvet single couch pulling tissues out of the box and dabbing it on her eyes. While doing so, she glanced around Levy's living room.

It was neat and tidy. Well, it always was. Unlike Lucy, Levy lived in this house all by herself since her parents had already passed on leaving their fortune to the bluenette. She did not want to stay with her relatives since she thought she would become a burden so she managed all of this herself. She also managed her parent's company at such a young age. Levy was one of the strongest girls she had ever seen, not physically but mentally. Eventhough she was devastated about her parent's death, she was able to pull herself up and continue on with her life. If it was Lucy, she would not be able to handle it. That she was sure of.  
Her house was spacious and big. Everyone's was. Natsu even has a giant dining room with an even more gigantic kitchen. What else can you expect from the king of glutton?  
Levy's living room consisted of not only velvet couches but also a luxurious brown jacquard bronze panel valance curtain drapes to complete it. The pictures of Levy when she was in grade school until high school were displayed in a cabinet with a glass door style. Even when she was a baby. Levy did not seem to mind it, though.

Right near the window, a painting set completed with a canvas and painting materials clearly indicated that they had been used moments ago. There was an unfinished painting of a little girl sitting on a swing, it resembled Lucy but it could not have been her. She only met Levy two years ago, when she moved with her family. Lucy was pulled out of memory lane when Levy popped in.

"Lu-chan, ummm…how do I put this?" Levy said, twiddling her thumbs while keeping her gaze on the floor.

"What is it, Levy-chan? Who was at the door? Did the person leave already?" Lucy tapped her nails on the table top. She really loved the colour of her adorable nails. Did she already mention she loved it? _They're fabulous._

"I don't think you want to see…this particular person right now. I think you better leave before—."

Levy was interrupted by a 'You didn't have to slam the door on my face' comment by the approaching visitor. Lucy tensed, her back going ramrod straight. _No way, not him. Not now. _Lucy jumped out, looking left and right finding an exit. Anything. The footsteps were coming closer, like a heartbeat. Her heartbeat, thump-thump-thump erratically beating in her chest. What should she do? Hide, use the window as an escape or face him.

She could not face him, not this instant. The memory of their shared kiss in front of everyone was still fresh on her mind, on her lips. Natsu's taste of lemons and the smell of the earth after the rain. It affected her but it was different. Wrong lips, wrong hair colour, wrong voice. This was not who she wanted.

She only wanted one person. Him. Sting.

The memory became distorted and instead of Natsu, she saw Sting. Sting's pine scent, his minty taste branded on every cell of her body. She shivered, remembering how possessive he was. How easily jealous he was. Maybe what she really felt for Natsu really was just like Levy said. It was platonic. Perhaps she was just pushing her dreams of a knight in shining armour onto Natsu. Who would have thought that all this time this feeling she was having was meant for Sting all along?

_No. _She must not let her feelings get the better of her. Everything will be in turmoil. She should not have feelings for someone she should not or could never have. No matter how much she craved him, desired him even maybe…like him, she had to rein in her feelings so she would not lose herself. She did not want it to become any more complicated.

She could do this. Just face him. Nothing would happen. Lucy squared her shoulder and awaited what Natsu would probably say.

When Natsu saw her standing, a blush began creeping on his cheeks. Tension radiated from Lucy in ripples. She wondered how long he was going to stand there, his mouth agape. Guess, she should go first.

"I'll just be leaving. You seem to want to talk to Levy about something too. I just finished so she's all yours." Lucy was already regretting her words. What happened to facing Natsu? What happened to all that bravado?

_I can't do it. I just can't. I'm a coward._

As she passed by him, he extended his arm and seized hers. She turned around, stunned by Natsu's sudden action. "Don't leave."

Lucy felt her heart skipped a beat. Traitorous thing. She thought it was on Team Sting. Anyone would do, is that it?

No, that's not the reason. It was probably the fact that for the first time Natsu had done something so direct. He had not…no, never acted this way towards her before. He was acting weird. His bangs were covering his eyes making it difficult to see the emotions banked there.

"Luce, I didn't expect you to be here. Anyway…I really need to tell you something urgent." Natsu faced Lucy fully, his expression still unreadable.

Don't tell me Natsu's going to confess? Natsu, this ultra-dense person confessing? Could not imagine it in like…forever.

"Luce, I…well I was wondering…can you go out with me?"

There was a squeal from Levy. Lucy almost…almost forgot that Levy was still there. Lucy was frozen solid. Maybe they should get those…ummm…what do you call those hospital thingy-ma-jigs. Oh yeah…a resuscitator so she could start back her now almost dying-from-shock heart. What should she do? Accept? Reject? What about Sting?

Her brain was going to explode from the non-stop thinking. She loved Natsu but she loved Sting more. A girl's heart would not be able to take any more of this. Even if she hurt Natsu, this would be better than leading him on.

"Natsu, I ca…ca…can…'t. I'm sorry." Lucy bowed her head multiple times, not wanting to see Natsu's face. _Please don't be mad Natsu._

"Well, bummer. I thought you would want to watch 'Chef Lionel Strikes Again'. I heard it was funny. I've won these tickets too. Nobody wanted to come since they were all busy. Guess, this will go to waste then." Natsu gave a sigh.

Lucy was still continuing her bowing. _I guess Natsu took it well…hold on…rewind…Tickets?_ Natsu had no intention on confessing to her but was asking her out to watch a movie? Geez…she really was way over her head this time. _I forgot this is Natsu, after all. _

Natsu walked past her, dejected. "Natsu…wait…I…I'll go with you. I just can't let it go to waste, right?"

Natsu's face lit up in an instant, making him look like a child. He put his arm round her shoulder. "Thanks, Luce. You really are my best friend besides Happy. You do know that, right?"

"What are friends for. You didn't forget to give Happy a fish, right? Last time I checked you forgot all about him." Lucy said, giving a pinkie wave to Levy and mouthing a 'Thank-you' before exiting with Natsu.

**That was Chapter 12. ;) I'm really so sorry it was short and it took me a while to upload. Don't worry; you all will see Sting in the next Chapter. Did I mention he'll be jealous…till next time. Nightmare Key signing off. ;**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nightmare Key here! **** I am continuing from the epic part from the last chapter. I'm sorry I was only able to update now. A thousand apologies. (I still feel it's not enough though…) Don't you guys worry, I'll make sure this chapter is really long for you all to enjoy. Presenting Chapter 13. **** Warning: There are scenes that are not for all readers. I have already warned you so read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima still owns Fairy Tail **

The movie was hilarious and what Lucy would deem the best movie ever if you exclude the fact that they just got thrown out of the freaking cinema and were banned from going there again. Thank the Almighty that Natsu went off to go buy some ice-cream because if not Lucy would have bashed his face there and then. Lucy clearly did not welcome violence…ever. At that time, however, she was ready to burst at the seams. It was just too much. She always went to that cinema too. Now that she has been blacklisted, she would have to settle for cinemas that are further away. **Stupid Natsu… **She still had to thank him though for inviting her to watch that wonderful movie. She laughed like a madwoman recalling what had occurred inside.

If you did not call Lucy spurting cola out of her nose(well…almost) from laughing too hard or Natsu literally bursting into tears from the pains from his sides…again from laughing, funny, then I guess Fun is not in your dictionary. Natsu was so intrigued by the movie; he shushed whoever was making any noise excluding himself. Be it slurping their soda or munching on their popcorn or even coughing, Natsu shouted at the said person earning groans from everyone in the cinema. Lucy was inching her way down her seat every time Natsu had his so called _complains_, not wanting anyone to know that she's with the Idiot. She felt utterly humiliated whenever everyone glanced at their direction and asked her to shut the pink fool up or else he was going to get it. Natsu, on the other hand, being the dense person that he is, made the situation worse by telling him to go outside and settling it like men. He probably spent too much time with Elfman again. Note to self: Never go with Natsu to watch a movie in public again. Just rent movies from the video-rental store. Surely, he would not be able to embarrass her anymore than today. Please Lord, do not let Natsu do anymore well…'Natsu stuff' today; the banning is worse enough as it is. What next? Banishment from the country? With Natsu, the impossible can actually become possible. No doubt about that.

Natsu came back with a chocolate ice-cream for himself and vanilla for Lucy. She loved Vanilla and she savored the creaminess as it touched her tongue causing her to close her eyes and enjoying its heavenly taste. Before she could continue to savor her delicious piece of heaven, Natsu grabbed her free hand and practically draggedher all over the place. From the cinema, to the arcade, then the fast-food restaurant and now they were taking a leisurely stroll at the beach. How they got there, Lucy herself was not sure. Everything just seemed to pass by in a flash. She knew they played some racing games, ate some salad (for Lucy, of course…Natsu can't survive without consuming any type of meat) and now they were just strolling down the beach talking about their day laughing all the while. Good thing, nothing bad happened in those places or she probably did not remember them from her being dragged around too much.

There seemed to be a lot of couples walking hand-in-hand, smiling at one another, whispering sweet nothings. And just like that, her mind began to wander to Sting. His possessiveness. His dominance. How the butterflies seemed to eat at her from the inside every time he touched her. Gods, his touch. She melted like an ice cream in the middle of a heat wave. Instead of running away and taking shelter…no…she just had to stand there and indulge in her delusions. _Don't think about him anymore. Stupid thoughts. _Stupid_ butterflies. Stupid me.  
_

Lucy then noticed someone with blonde hair but slightly lighter than hers in the distance. It could not be, could it? What was he doing here, anyway? Natsu was still continuing about a part from the movie and was completely oblivious to Lucy's undivided attention to whatever was ahead of her. Lucy wanted to listen to him but all her brain can process was 'hmmm…hmm…hmmm".

"Lucy...Luce…" Natsu waved his hand in front of her face, wearing an Are-you-even-listening-to-me face.

She veered her attention back to Natsu, still in her dream-like state. Annoyed by the fact that she had lost her target the minute she turned back again. It probably was not him. "Can you repeat what you just said?"

"I said do you want a milkshake? There was a new flavour that really looked delicious. Something about three flavours into one. I want to try it…I need it…please…Luce. Please…I'll die." Natsu said. It reminded Lucy of a child whining when he saw a new toy displayed in the toy section and he just had to have it.

"Didn't you just eat an ice-cream, a giant-sized burger with an equally large fries, an apple tart along with cupcakes as well as a large soda? Oh, not to mention the popcorn you had in the cinema. You still want to eat?"

"I'm still hungry. A cow has a lot of stomachs so it eats a lot. I'm like that too."

"You've actually been paying attention in class. Just a slight problem. You. Are. A. Human. Being. You only have one stomach. Eating that much will land you in the hospital for a week, at least."

"I have a stomach made of steel so it definitely won't happen." _And a brain full of air_. Lucy mentally added.

"Very well. I'll be waiting at that souvenir shop. Make sure you don't scare everyone else this time. I can't believe you shouted at little children at the ice-cream stand at the cinema just to get first in line."

Natsu gave a shrug and happily run to the shop. He was easily becoming lost to Lucy's line of vision as the now growing mass of customers swarmed to try out the new milkshake. Lucy inwardly sighed. At this rate, Natsu would take forever. Oh well, more alone time. Except alone time meant thinking about Sting and right now, she just wanted _not_ to think about him. _Great. Just Great._

Lucy walked as slowly as she can before someone-a male, clasped her hand in his and ran. Lucy was forced to sprint behind her so-called kidnapper. Lucy could not grasp his features due to the feeling of her lungs ready to burst out of her chest. A few minutes passed before she realized they were at a secluded place near the shoreline. Her legs gave out and her knees met sand, she looked around trying to find out where exactly she was. She looked at her kidnapper and saw he was not even panting, while she looked like a hyperventilating, wet chick (the animal kind not the hot, sexy kind). Tendrils of hair had escaped her ponytail and she desperately wanted to tuck them behind her ear. Fear was the only thing preventing that from happening.

Rocks stood at a towering height blocking her view of the beach. Why did he drag her here? To make sure no-one would hear her scream? Did he plan to kill her? No way, she was too young to die. Please God, don't let this man kill me. I have not even gotten a boyfriend yet…She wanted to get up and escape before he decided to play the 'Kill the blonde' game. Her legs were throbbing and she had no energy to move herself. _This might be the end._ She closed her eyes not daring to open them to witness what her death would be like.

"I knew you'll do that. Don't be afraid, Lucy. It's me." A deep chuckle entered her ears. That voice…

Upon opening her eyes, the sight of Sting made her sigh in relief. As well as drool. He was like a warrior. His legs apart and his stare was one that pierced deep into your soul. He wore a blue shirt that showcased his biceps as well as navy jeans. His shirt said 'If you want delicious, try me'. She almost said 'Definitely' but hushed her inner mind. He even had a cap on which made him appear boyish. She wanted him. Need to taste him.

"You look beautiful." Sting said, inspecting her from top to bottom.

If that was the new word for 'you're drenched in your own sweat and will probably drown on it soon', then what would Sting say if she was not covered in sweat. Gorgeous? Sexy? Hearing him say that would probably make her faint, that's for certain.

Sting closed the distance between them, his scent enveloping her senses. The sea breeze and his masculinity blended into one. If he already smelled this great, his taste would definitely be better. He leaned closer to her ear and his breath made Lucy feel goose bumps rising on her skin. The good one, though.

"I thought you were visiting a friend. You didn't mention going on a date with this so-called friend. So tell me, Lucy, did you have fun? By the way you were laughing and smiling moments ago, I definitely think that the word 'FUN' doesn't even describe what you were feeling. Isn't that right, Lucy?" There was a hard edge to Sting's tone and the way he was looking at her right now could make her melt into a puddle.

What should she say? That she was enjoying her time with Natsu since he was her best friend and entertain Sting's wrath or say she did not have fun which results to lying and she knew Sting would easily find out she was saying an untruth which will again make him angry. Both choices will result in him getting mad and she never liked an angry Sting. To play with a dragon's wrath is like asking for a death wish with cherry on top. That is what she viewed Sting at the moment. Despite the fact that his expression held no traces of emotion, there was a dark glint in his eyes making him look dangerous. Someone she should not mess with.

"Well…Lucy…nothing to say? I was asking a simple question. Did you like being in Natsu's company?" The words 'rather than me' hung unsaid.

"It's none of your business what I do with Natsu or my friends. You have your friends too but I don't pry into your personal life." She hmphed and looked away, afraid that her expression might betray her. She did not want to say hurtful things.

"It is my business since I'm your brother. Why didn't you tell me?" He growled low in his throat. His hands resting on her shoulders.

She hid the pang of pain she felt when he said 'brother' and said, "That's right, we are only siblings. I don't have to tell you everything about my life. You're not my father." She said it more for herself than him. She just would not let him confuse her anymore. She heard him mumble, 'As if I treat you like my sister' under his breath.

She had to get away. From him. From this. She thanked the fact that her depleted strength had come back to her. She got up to leave but was pulled back down again. This time she was sitting on Sting's lap. She struggled against his hold in spite of her inner desires asking her to stay where she was. Safe in Sting's arms.

He did not budge and he maintained his vise-like grip on her.

Her back was against Sting's front and this gave him the advantage of letting him touch her. She relaxed against him admitting defeat. He kissed her neck and Lucy could feel his lips curl into a smile on her skin. He was enjoying himself while all she could do was to try and suppress her moans with the back of her hand.

He began to slip her dress above her head leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. The mint-green lace bra and panty were the only things blocking her from his full view of her. He decided to unclasp her bra and Lucy held on to them with her arms. The cloud of desire temporarily erased from her eyes.

"Wait…What if someone comes? What if they see us?"

"Don't worry, I made sure and everyone is busy at that new shop Natsu went to."

He moved his hand up from the flat planes of her stomach to her mounds. He took away the bra in Lucy's hand and tossed it beside him. He fondled one of her breasts with his right hand while he tweaked her nipple with the other. She could no longer hold back and she let him do what he wanted. Desire pooled between her legs and she wanted him to touch her there. To ease the ache. To soothe the burning desire that he kept on awakening.

He let go of one breast and she moaned at the loss but was glad when Sting's hand went lower, stopping at the barrier which hid her feminine core. He went past it and found Lucy's clitoris. She gasped upon contact and she arched her back, loving the way Sting massaged it. He licked her ear and it was enough stimulation for her to cry out as she experienced her first ever orgasm. It was mind-blowing and she could only lie back and gather her wits. Except Sting did not give her time to rest. He tilted her chin and his lips met hers. She was lost in his taste, his scent. He tasted of expensive chocolate, wine and almonds. This was now her favorite flavor. Three flavor in one man. Delicious. She would die without it. She now understood Natsu's dilemma. You just got to have it. His kiss was nowhere near gentle. It was fierce and full of passion. He kissed her like a man who was drowning in pleasure. She loved it. Loved everything he had to give. She wanted to give him anything. Everything. She was losing it. Losing herself. She was no longer Lucy Heartfillia. But Sting's woman.

He worked her skillfully. His tongue battling with hers, his right hand learning her breasts while her left played with her clitoris. He then inserted a finger through her heat and she gave a moan as it went inside of her. He pulled it out and inserted it back again and when he felt Lucy getting wet. He placed in two, mimicking the actions of sex. She was shaking her head, her hair falling in disarray tickling his chest. He then became daring and added another finger. Lucy could no longer take it and erupted. She came on Sting's fingers but she was too much in a daze to actually feel embarrassed by the fact she had enjoyed her brother touching her.

"I need to be inside you…Lucy. I can't control myself anymore. I've held back for so long. Please let me."

She could only nod as Sting slid her panties off her legs and toss it with her bra. She was now fully exposed for him to see. What did he see? Was she good enough? Her mind began to cloud with insecurities.

"Lucy, you are like Aphrodite herself. I want you so badly, I ache."

With that, all of her insecurities began to fall away and the only thought that occupied her mind was Sting. He lay her down on the sand and he made haste trying to zip open his jeans.

"I don't want to be the only one naked. Remove yours too."

Sting gave her a sly smile and took off his shirt and his jeans. He now only wore his boxers. Lucy studied Sting like the perfect specimen that he is. His muscles flexed whenever he tried to move. His lean legs stretched out as if he was about to go running. Lucy wanted him. Now. She crawled towards him and tugged off his boxers making his erection spring free. It was huge and she wondered if it could ever fit her. She wanted to taste him and so she did. She leaned forward and took his length in her mouth. It throbbed in her mouth and she wanted to learn it. So this was how a man's…ummm…thing looks like. She sucked him from base to tip. He even cupped his sac earning more groans from him. She loved the fact that this glorious male belonged to him. _Even if he only belongs to you for a while_. She wiped away the sickening thought of someone else doing this to Sting. Jealousy seethed inside her and she had to calm herself down to make sure she does not claw the imaginary girl's face.

"Lucy…no more…going to come…" Sting's face contorted with pain. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He was on the brink of coming. When he gave a shout, Lucy tasted him in her mouth and she drank and licked away all of it. Her mouth curled up in a smile and she flicked her hair out of her face. Sting's blue eyes were like the sea behind him, unfathomable and deep…so deep.

"Who knew you were like a tigress. It's my turn. I'll make sure you scream, Lucy. Scream my name until you can only remember me. Be prepared for it"

She already did. She was already buried so deep in the thorns of sin that she could no longer get out of it. However, with Sting by her side. She no longer cared.

**That was steamy. ; I'm really sorry that I was only able to write this much. I'm not sure when I am going to be able to write again. So I hope this is enough for now. Sorry, I ended it halfway. **

**Nightmare Key signing off. **


End file.
